Not Just A Young Man's Game
by OddShipsIncorporated
Summary: Established relationship FiddleStan. Warning old man sex. Also M-M sex with a trans!man. This is for Coffeearts :) PWP NSFW also SO SORRY for the wall of text I don't know what happened to the document when I uploaded it. I tried going back and doing the copy/paste option but that only made it worse. I do not know how to fix it. So sorry.


Stan stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, nitpicking his own flaws as a way to procrastinate further. Tonight was going to be the night. Stan swallowed and opened up the medicine cabinet, taking out the little bottle of blue pills and turning it over in his hand. He was defiantly having some performance anxiety right this second. Stan closed the cabinet and flashed himself an overconfident smile in the mirror. There was nothing less desirable about needing help. Stan repeated that to himself as he took one of the pills and placed the bottle back in the cabinet.  
In the bedroom McGucket sat on the edge of the bed he had been sharing with Stan these past few weeks. He kicked his legs and tapped his fingers as nervous butterfly's worked their dark magic on his insides. He took a shaky breath and looked again to the doorway, waiting for Stan to appear. What was taking him so long? Clad only in a pair of newly purchased boxers and a darkly colored muscle shirt McGucket decided to slide between the sheets, smoothing a hand over Stan's side of the bed. It had been so nice sleeping beside a warm affectionate body these past few weeks; a feeling that McGucket wasn't sure he would ever get used to. When the topic of sex had come up he had been apprehensive at first; did people their age really still do that? McGucket hadn't had proper companionship in nearly thirty years; he was more than a bit rusty. Stan has eased away most his apprehension with soft kisses and sweet words but it seemed to have returned all at once now that it was time.  
Stan was wearing the same striped boxers as always but had left his tank top off, though McGucket didn't get too good of a look as Stan shut off the light as he stepped into the bedroom; leaving the dim lap on his bedside table as the only light source in the room. Quietly Stan came to the other side of the bed and slipped in beside McGucket, reaching to draw the other man closer. Stan licked his lips before placing a gentle kiss to the corner of McGucket's lips. McGucket trembled a bit and pressed his face to Stan's chest.  
"I don't know if I can do it." McGucket nervously snaked a hand up to Stan's shoulder to hold on, hoping to not be pushed away. Stan ran a hand down McGucket's back in soothing circles.  
"Fiddleford it's okay." Stan said quietly. "How about we just go slow and you can always tell me to stop." Stan was so gentle and understanding with McGucket, it was a stark difference between his usual demeanor with family and friends alike. Stan pressed a chaste kiss to the top of McGucket's head, still rubbing his back. McGucket nodded slowly then pulled away from Stan's chest so he would be able to kiss him instead. Stan could always make him feel so safe. Stan smiled against McGucket's lips then nipped at him in a playful way. He was ready to prove that passion wasn't just a young man's game. Stan slipped a hand up the back of McGucket's muscle shirt to run his fingers up and down bare flesh. McGucket made a small noise of approval, giving Stan the access he needed to suddenly invade his mouth. McGucket's face heated up, lowering himself against Stan so they would be chest to chest. Stan wrapped his arms securely around McGucket, embracing him before curious hands slipped down to give his ass a light squeeze. McGucket squirmed but made no signs of protests, if anything he pushed a little harder into the kiss. Stan had to turn his head to breath, fingers tracing at McGucket's waistband. "Can I take these off?" McGucket nodded and began to trail kisses down Stan's neck. Stan smiled and sighed softly in appreciation, trying to wiggle McGucket's boxers down without moving. "Mn you know how that makes me feel." It had been pulled out of Stan just a week earlier that he /really/ liked the way McGucket's kisses felt with a beard. He didn't want McGucket to shave it off by any means but making it shorter was an argument for another day. McGucket grinned, rolling off Stan to help him take his boxers completely off.  
"I reckon I do." McGucket was already starting to feel more confident and even a bit aroused already. He climbed back on top of Stan now, straddling him and squinting down at him in the dim light. Stan ran his hands up McGucket's chest, past surgery scars and to his shoulders just to pull him down for another kiss. When he finally let McGucket go again his hands trailed down to squeeze slightly pudgy hips, filled out with months of proper feeding.  
"You're gorgeous." Even if only in his eyes, Stan felt it was important to let McGucket know his body was nothing to be ashamed of. Stan lightly scraped his fingers up and down McGucket's thighs, waiting for permission and looking up to him with adoration and excitement. McGucket shifted his weight side to side, feeling the tingling from Stan's fingers all the way to his center. McGucket sat up more on his knees, making a displeased sound when they popped in response. He leaned forward to grip onto the headboard for support since there was no way he could put that much pressure on his knees. The added room allowed Stan to wiggle his way down between McGucket's legs where he settled and leaned up to lick folds already glistening with arousal.  
"Oooh." McGucket carefully lowered himself back down, keeping hold on the headboard in case he needed to move up suddenly. He gasped, eyes squeezing closed as Stan's curious tongue lapped up his clit and encouraging it to stand up on its own. His hands never ceased rubbing and squeezing at McGucket's thighs in an encouraging way while teasing his lover's clit. Stan was pleased to find that McGucket had enough substantial growth from hormone treatment therapy that he could take it into his mouth and suck in a way that made McGucket cry out. McGucket had to claps a hand over his mouth to keep quiet after that, hips rocking against Stan as incredibly good feelings flooded his whole body. He certainly couldn't remember ever feeling this good before. Heart pounding and thighs trembling McGucket's knuckles went white from holding onto the headboard as Stan worked away, slipping one then two fingers into McGucket to press in deeply. "S-Stan ohh oh." McGucket choked out past his fingers, face and ears burning now. He was cumming before he could even grasp the feeling and warn Stan about it. Stan let McGucket grind against his face and fingers until his thighs stopped trembling before letting his fingers slip out. McGucket used the headboard to help climb off Stan then lay beside him, entire body still tingling slightly and he felt his sex throb. "That was a-amazing." Stan wiped his mouth, chest rising and falling rapidly with his labored breathing. He took McGucket's hand to squeeze while trying to gather his breath.  
"Thanks." He managed to pant out after a moment. "I'm here all week." McGucket chuckled and shimmied down to kiss lazily at Stan's shoulder.  
"You're terrible." McGucket nuzzled Stan tiredly when his captured hand was brought to where Stan was tenting his boxers pretty badly. He rubbed the tip for a moment then boldly slipped a hand under the waistband to grip Stan's cock and rub it up and down with his palm.  
"What do you want me to do?" McGucket sat up in order to tug Stan's boxers down and then off. The blankets and sheets had already become a tangled mess at the foot of the bed.  
"Well if you could do the same I'd be pretty happy." Stan felt his face heat up a bit. He never really had to ask for anything specific before. Maybe he was old fashioned or just plain boring but the few partners he had over the years seemed to know what they had been doing. McGucket took off his glasses, passing them to Stan.  
"These will fall off." He murmured softly in explanation, already more than willing to do what Stan asked. He was a little excited at the thought. "Sorry if I'm not very good." It's not like anyone had given him the chance to do this before. McGucket pressed a few heated kissed to Stan's thighs, urging him to spread his legs a bit. When Stan complied McGucket climbed between them and settled down on his stomach. When he felt comfortable he cupped Stan's balls then licked a hot wet trail up the underside of his cock. Stan groaned and pushed up onto his elbows in order to watch. His back cracked and popped in request but he was determined to see the show. McGucket sucked briefly on the tip of Stan's cock then began to bob his head. He couldn't take all of his length so he gripped the base and let his lips meet his fist with ever motion. Stan couldn't help the soft groans that slipped from between his lips, laying back down when his body started feeling weak from the pleasure. McGucket pulled back after a few minutes, licking away a string of saliva that connected his mouth to Stan's cock. "I can't." McGucket swallowed, wiping his mouth. His neck was way too sore already. "I'm sorry." Stan tugged on McGucket's arms to get him to scoot up.  
"S'okay." Stan's mind was pretty hazy with the pleasure. He pulled McGucket down to share some soft kisses. "Do you think maybe I could put it in?" Stan stroked the inside of McGucket's thighs to try and encourage a yes. McGucket was silent for a long while, heart pounding as he considered it.  
"Do you love me?" McGucket whispered finally, hovering over Stan and bringing a hand to the side of his face. Stan brought one hand up to cover McGucket's, staring back at him.  
"Yes I love you. No matter what I love you." Stan whispered back. McGucket smiled and pressed down for a kiss before rolling over beside Stan on his back.  
"You can put it in yeah." McGucket tugged at Stan's hand, encouraging him to move over. Stan got the message and moved until he was kneeling between McGucket's spread legs. He didn't take long to line himself up and press inside McGucket bit by bit until they were connected in the deepest of ways. McGucket's breathing was heavy and he reached to hold Stan's hands as he was filled up. Stan interlocked their fingers on one hand but had to pull the other away to use as a support, leaning himself even more over McGucket.  
"You're so hot." Stan leaned down and pressed kisses all over to McGucket's face, rocking his hips back and forth as his body got used to motions long left unused. McGucket groaned and began to roll him hips in time with Stan, feeling sparks of pleasure and enjoying the stretchedt feeling. Stan settled his head on McGucket's shoulder, putting in the effort to actually thrust in and out if only slightly. The feeling was amazing and hot, McGucket drawing him in with every thrust. "I love you I love you." Stan let the comforting words become a soft mantra as he neared his own completion, muscles aching and tightening up. McGucket pressed down more frantically, blunt fingernails digging into Stan's shoulders. Stan came first, not having much to give but giving it all to McGucket anyways, nearly sobbing with relief as the pleasure washed over him. McGucket cried out, all the friction working him right back up to orgasm. Stan pulled out then collapsed next to McGucket, sweaty and tired. McGucket rolled onto his side, pressing himself against Stan just to feel him. It didn't take long for pure exhaustion to take over and they were both asleep before bothering to get cleaned up. 


End file.
